Dodongo
Dodongos (ドドンゴ) are large, lizard-like enemies that are usually found in caves and mountainous environments. In all depictions, Bombs are usually an effective weapon against them. ''The Legend of Zelda'' The second boss of the The Legend of Zelda is the earliest form of a Dodongo, the lizard-like creature. It is vulnerable to what most Dodongos are: bombs. A bomb ingested by the creature will explode inside its stomach. Two bombs will kill the beast, giving Link the second piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. In addition to feeding bombs to this behemoth, Link can also fell the beast with only one bomb. This comes in especially handy when Link is short on bombs, battling multiple Dodongos later in the game or both. It takes a bit of precision, but you can lay a single bomb near the foe, as close to its path as possible without causing it to swallow the explosive. If placed correctly, the bomb will stun the creature, freezing it in place. Sometimes Link can even stun multiple Dodongos with one bomb. Link must then stab the Dodongo in the belly with his sword while it is stunned to finish it off. ''Ocarina of Time'' and Majora's Mask In Ocarina of Time they are found in Dodongo's Cavern along with the Baby Dodongos. The Dodongo is a slow enemy that will try to damage Link by breathing fire. Link must swipe its tail with his sword at least two times, and it will explode. The boss of Dodongo's Cavern is King Dodongo, which marks his first appearance in the series. In Majora's Mask they are found north of Clock Town. They are larger than their Ocarina of Time counterparts and consequently, take many more hits to kill. There are two types of Dodongos in the area: there are smaller versions of Dodongos in the North-East area and grow to larger sizes as it follows to the North-West. The size of the Dodongo reflects how much health it has, with the larger variation being more difficult to kill. This Dodongo is the type used to measure the strength of [[Swords of Majora's Mask|weapons in Majora's Mask]]. This is because they take a large number of hits to kill, are slow moving, and not particularly dangerous. They are also affected by every single weapon in the game, save for the Deku Spin Attack. This makes them perfect for comparing weapon strengths. ''Oracle'' series The Dodongo makes an appearance in the Game Boy Color game Oracle of Seasons. Like Dodongos from previous games, this one is vulnerable to bombs. However, just having the beast digest the bombs in this game is not enough. Once the Dodongo eats the bomb, swallows, and has a little indigestion, grab the Power Bracelets and toss the beast into the spiked floor in the middle of the room. Repeat this process four times, and the second Essence of Nature, the Gift of Time is Link's for the taking. Also, a friendly Dodongo named Dimitri appears in both games. ''Four Swords Adventures'' They are bosses of the Tower of Flames in Four Swords Adventures. Throw bombs into their mouths when they are about to breathe fire. After defeating them, Link must rescue the Green Maiden. There are also three more in the realm of the heavens as well as the infamous King Dodongo. To defeat King Dodongo, Link must open a chest around the arena and of course, toss a bomb down its maw three times. ''Twilight Princess'' In Twilight Princess, Dodongos first appear in the Goron Mines and in other places throughout the game later on. These new incarnations of a common creature in the Zelda series are a bit more reminiscent of a real-world gecko as they are much smaller and slimmer than previous versions. They still breathe fire and the tail is still the weak spot, although an arrow directly aimed into their mouth will kill them instantly. A bomb placed placed in front of their mouths when they breathe in also takes care of them, keeping the tradition of killing them by bomb ingestion.